veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrot Girl With Brown Hair
Appearance Carrot Girl With Brown Hair is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose wears a light blue dress has a light blue bow and a brown hair. Acting *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Herself in "Happy Together" *Herself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Herself in "Little One Can Do Big Things Too!" *Herself in "Merry Larry And The True Light of Christmas" *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" *Herself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That's What Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Herself in "Bubble Veggies" *Herself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Herself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Herself in "Love is in the Air" *Herself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Herself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Clifford of the Big Red Dog" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "The Jungle Book" *Herself in "Calliou" *Herself in "Maya & Miguel" *Herself in "Cyberchase" *Herself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Herself in "Cindrella" *Herself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Seaside Vacation" *Herself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Herself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Herself in "Peter Pan" *Herself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Herself in "Tinker Bell" *Herself in "Aladdin *Herself in "The Night Before Halloween" *Herself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Herself in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Herself in "Lango" *Herself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Herself in "A Panther's Life" *Herself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Herself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Herself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Herself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Herself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Herself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Herself in "Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods" *Herself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Herself in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Herself in "Finding Nemo" *Herself in "Monsters Inc" *Herself in "A Bug's Life" *Herself in "Toy Story" *Herself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Herself in "The Muppets" *Herself in "Two for the Road" *Herself in "Chinatown" *Herself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Herself in "Madagascar" *Herself in "Planes" *Herself in "Blue's Room" *Herself in "Spider-Man" *Herself in "The Backyardigans" *Herself in "Regular Show" *Herself in "Blue's Clues" *Herself in "Dora the Explorer" *Herself in "Little Bill" *Herself in "Go Diego Go" *Herself in "Doogal" *Herself in "Walle-E" *Herself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Herself in "iCarly" *Herself in "Mission Impossible" *Herself in "An Unmarried Woman" *Herself in "Fat Albert" *Herself in "Babel" *Herself in "Super Why" *Herself in "Wordgirl" *Herself in "Ice Age" *Herself in "The Avengers" *Herself in "Bolt" *Herself in "Tom and Jerry" *Herself in "Bambi" *Herself in "Astro Boy" *Herself in "Family Guy" *Herself in "COLLINS FILM" *Herself in "Teen Titans" *Herself in "Robots" *Herself in "Phineas the Ferb" *Herself in "Stuart Little 2" *Herself in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Herself in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Herself in "Scooby Doo" *Herself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Herself in "Rugrats" *Herself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Herself in "Jimmy Neutron" *Herself in "Spongebob" *Herself in "Gravity Falls" *Herself in "Cars" *Herself in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Herself in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Herself in "The Cat in the Hat" *Herself in "Merry Madagascar" *Herself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Herself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Herself in "Junior Asparagus New School" *Herself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Herself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Herself in "Veggie Carnival" *Herself in "Hop" *Herself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttish Nutcracker" *Herself in "The Kid Crayon Caper" *Herself in "Lunt's Labratory" *Herself in "VeggieTales From the Ark" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Kids Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Happy Together Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Stories From The Coat Closet Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Where's God When I Need Him Category:Bubble Veggies Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:It's Their Time Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Hop Category:Lunt's Labratory Category:Beauty and the Beet